Ash's OTS Carry One-Shots
by Phantom-Infinite
Summary: One-shots filled with Ash carrying different girls OTS (Over the Shoulder). Welcomed to everyone who is a fan of that carry or have a fetish!
1. Mage - Bikini Warriors

**Hello!**

 **As I mentioned in the summary, all of these one-shots will feature Ash carrying different girls from different anime or games OTS (Over the Shoulder). It's really for me to ease my fetish by writing them down here, but I will welcome everyone who are fans or have the same fetish.**

 **Now none of them are canon. They're just for fun, so I won't be paying as much attention to this one as the others until I imagine another one of those scenarios. And just like some fics I saw before Ash's age differs for every one.**

 **So I may not write other author's notes on bold except for the ages and possibly warnings. I've spoken too much. Let's get this over with.**

* * *

Mage - Bikini Warriors

In the middle of a forest Mage was sitting down breathing heavily clearly exhausted **(Don't ask me why, just go with it.)** when Ash began to walk towards her. "You okay?" Ash asked making the hot magician in a black bikini armor look up at him.

"I'm fine." Mage assured with a smile. "Just exhausted."

Ash chuckled at that before lowering a hand to her. "Come on. Let's get back to the others."

Mage nodded in agreement before taking his hand. When Ash pulled her up he suddenly hefted her up over his shoulder carrying her OTS style making her gasp and blush madly. "Ash! What're you doing?!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her hat as it was starting to fall off her head.

Ash chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. Every time I see a hot girl wearing a bikini I just have the urge to carry her like that."

Mage giggled in amusement to that statement. "I understand. My legs were asleep anyway, so might as well carry me back to the others."

"Right." Ash agreed with a nod before bending down to grab Mage's staff and handing it to her. He then proceeded to walk with Mage over his shoulder.

Meanwhile Fighter, Paladin, and Dark Elf were in another part of the forest waiting for their final teammate and only male friend when Fighter saw something from a short. "Here comes Ash."

True to her word Ash was indeed walking towards the three while carrying their teammate Mage OTS style making two of them confused and the other one jealous. "And why is he holding Mage like that?" Dark Elf asked.

"I don't know, but I'm so jealous!" Paladin exclaimed with a red face while dazing making the other two sweat-drop.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late." Ash apologized as he, with Mage over his shoulder, made it to the three.

"It's no problem, but why are you carrying Mage?" Fighter asked referring to the carried girl.

"I got exhausted from a battle and Ash 'volunteered' to carry me back to you guys." Mage answered.

"Yeah. I guess I should put you down now." Ash said before being interrupted.

"No!" Mage exclaimed making the other four look surprised. "I mean, my legs are still kinda tired. Please keeping carrying me like this until we get to town."

Ash chuckled at that statement. "If you just wanted to stay like that all you have to do is ask."

Mage smiled at that. "Really?!"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. Is that okay with you all?" He asked the remaining three warriors in bikini armor.

Fighter shrugged with a smile. "Why not. It won't hurt." The other two nodded as well with Paladin reluctantly to do so. "Let's head back to town." The whole group then started to walk with Fighter's lead and Ash still carrying Mage OTS to which she is smiling with a red face.

* * *

 **Yeah. I know it's short, but that's the point. And I know it was weird. Pretty every one of them will be. They will all be short and weird.**

 **I know I said I would do Ash's age, but this one has characters with unspecified age, so I thought I should make Ash's age here unspecified too.**


	2. Laki Olietta - Fairy Tail

**Ash - 25**

 **NOTE: I forgot to mention that sometimes Ash would be out of character as I replaced it with mine and my wishes to do them myself.**

* * *

Laki Olietta - Fairy Tail

Ash was enjoying himself walking around the resort in Ryuzetsu Island in his black trunks when he noticed Laki in her one piece swimsuit that has a white skirt pushing Kinana who was wearing a green bikini away trying to get away from three men who were trying to hit on them. Without thinking he quickly got between the two groups making them stop and look at him.

"It's Ash." Kinana breathed out with a smile.

"What's going on here?" Ash questioned while looking at the three men with disdain.

"Isn't it obvious? We're trying to get with those two lovely ladies!" The middle man replied gesturing towards the two women in swimsuits behind Ash.

"Yeah! So why don't you beat it bub?" The man on the right stated rather than asking.

"Unless if you want to ask for trouble." The man on the left added as the three began to walk again.

Laki was about ready to run with Kinana when Ash suddenly put up a left hand making the men stop. "I don't think so. It's obvious that they're not interested."

"Ash." Laki breathed out in awe.

The men were obviously really ticked at Ash. "Okay! You asked for it!" The middle man then prepared a punch, but Ash beat him to it and sucker punched him in the face knocking him unconscious surprising everyone including Laki and Kinana.

Ash then glared at the other two obviously daring them to take a shot at him. They were shivering under the glare and decided to run away dragging the unconscious man by the arms. "We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry!" They shouted in fear as they got farther and farther away.

Ash turned and walked towards Laki and Kinana. "Are you two okay?"

"We're just fine." Kinana answered with a nod smiling. "Thank you Ash."

"You didn't have to protect us like that, but I am grateful for that." Laki thanked with a smile for her own. "Is there anything you want in return?"

"That's not necessary." Ash assured.

"I insist. If you have something please tell us and we can make it happen."

Ash hummed while cupping his chin in thought. "Now that you mention it there is one thing."

"What is it?" Kinana asked with a confused face.

"Well I've always wanted to carry a very lovely woman wearing a swimsuit." Ash replied with a blush on his face.

"Oh. I guess that won't be a problem. I'm sure Kinana will let you-" Laki began referring to the violet haired woman in the light green bikini before she was interrupted.

"Actually Laki, I already know who I want to carry." Ash said as the woman in the blue one piece swimsuit. He suddenly bent down and grabbed Laki's legs before hoisting her up over his shoulder.

"Whoa!" Laki exclaimed as she is being carried OTS style blushing lightly. "I never would've guessed it would be me."

"How could it not be you?" Kinana countered looking at the woman being carried. "I mean the combination of that swimsuit while wearing your glasses does make you look very beautiful."

Laki blushed in embarrassment from that statement. "You really think so?"

"If you weren't I wouldn't carry you like this." Ash countered looking over his shoulder that was occupied by Laki with a smirk.

Laki smiled at that. "Okay. I'll be your one."

"It's not like you have a choice."

Laki giggled at that. "How long are you going to carry me like this?"

"Whenever I feel like putting you down."

"Okay." Laki said not really complaining about the time. In fact she is actually enjoying being carried OTS style.

"Until then, do you want to explore the resort more?" Kinana asked with a smile making Ash look at her with a smile of his own.

"Sure." After that Kinana then began to walk towards a different direction with Ash following while holding Laki Olietta OTS style.

* * *

 **NOTE: I don't know much about Fairy Tale so I'm sorry if some of those characters were out of character.**

 **Another thing, I don't really care about the reviews, but it would be nice for me know what you all think of this and others in the future.**


	3. Kinana - Fairy Tail

**Ash - 25**

 **NOTE: This is an alternative version of the previous chapter.**

* * *

Kinana - Fairy Tail

Ash was enjoying himself walking around the resort in Ryuzetsu Island in his black trunks when he noticed Laki in her one piece swimsuit that has a white skirt pushing Kinana who was wearing a green bikini away trying to get away from three men who were trying to hit on them. Without thinking he quickly got between the two groups making them stop and look at him.

"It's Ash." Kinana breathed out with a smile.

"What's going on here?" Ash questioned while looking at the three men with disdain.

"Isn't it obvious? We're trying to get with those two lovely ladies!" The middle man replied gesturing towards the two women in swimsuits behind Ash.

"Yeah! So why don't you beat it bub?" The man on the right stated rather than asking.

"Unless if you want to ask for trouble." The man on the left added as the three began to walk again.

Laki was about ready to run with Kinana when Ash suddenly put up a left hand making the men stop. "I don't think so. It's obvious that they're not interested."

"Ash." Laki breathed out in awe.

The men were obviously really ticked at Ash. "Okay! You asked for it!" The middle man then prepared a punch, but Ash beat him to it and sucker punched him in the face knocking him unconscious surprising everyone including Laki and Kinana.

Ash then glared at the other two obviously daring them to take a shot at him. They were shivering under the glare and decided to run away dragging the unconscious man by the arms. "We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry!" They shouted in fear as they got farther and farther away.

Ash turned and walked towards Laki and Kinana. "Are you two okay?"

"We're just fine." Kinana answered with a nod smiling. "Thank you Ash."

"You didn't have to protect us like that, but I am grateful for that." Laki thanked with a smile for her own. "Is there anything you want in return?"

"That's not necessary." Ash assured.

"I insist. If you have something please tell us and we can make it happen."

Ash hummed while cupping his chin in thought. "Now that you mention it there is one thing."

"What is it?" Kinana asked with a confused face.

"Well I've always wanted to carry a very lovely woman wearing a swimsuit." Ash replied with a blush on his face.

"Oh. I guess that won't be a problem. I'm sure Kinana will let you carry her." Laki advised gesturing to the violet haired woman.

"Yep! Sure I will!" Kinana agreed with a nod.

Ash chuckled while beginning to walk towards Kinana. "That works. I wanted Kinana anyway." When he stopped in front of Kinana he bent down to grab her legs before hoisting her up over his shoulder.

"Whoo. Hehehe." Kinana giggled as she was carried OTS style not looking embarrassed, but rather instant enjoyment.

"I take it that you like it." Laki devised looking at the currently carried Kinana.

"I do." Kinana replied with a definite nod. "In fact I don't mind being like this for a while."

"Which is ironic because that is exactly how long I want to hold you." Ash commented looking over his shoulder that is occupied by Kinana.

"If you do would you please explore the resort with me like this?"

"Sure we can." Ash replied with a smile.

Kinana turned her head to Laki who was standing beside them. "Do you want to join us Laki?"

Laki shook her head. "No. This is more suited for the both of you. I'm gonna go back to my chair." She then turned her back before deciding to look back. "You know, you two actually look cute together." She then proceeded to walk away leaving both Ash and Kinana face red.

Ash shook his head to snap himself out of the daze before trying his best to look at the face of the girl he is carrying to see her also snapping herself out. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely!" Kinana replied with another definite nod.

Ash chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Okay. Let's go." He then proceeded to walk to a random direction still carrying Kinana OTS style.

* * *

 **NOTE: Like before I'm sorry if the characters are out of character.**

 **If any of you have ideas on a girl you want me to have Ash carry please tell me and I may consider it.**


	4. Lucy Heartfilia - Fairy Tail

**Ash - 18**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia - Fairy Tail

It was a beautiful day for Fairy Tail to go to the beach and Ash was standing in the ocean enjoying the warm feeling from the water with his stomach and the rest of his bottom half that has black swim trunks under it while the other top above closing his eyes while smiling. He was having a good few moments when some ocean water got splashed on his face snapping him out of his daze. After that he turned to see who splashed him only it was his girlfriend Lucy Heartfilia in her white bikini that have pink silhouettes of flowers on both the left cup of the top and the other in the middle of the bottom under the water. She was looking at him while smiling with her eyes at her boyfriend.

"What're you doing standing in the water for Ash? You should be having fun!" Lucy asked not looking away.

Ash gave off a smile of his own looking up at the sun. "I can't help it Lucy. I just love the warm feeling the water gives me. We picked the perfect day to go to the beach."

Lucy giggled agreeing with her boyfriend. "That we did." She was then suddenly splashed in the face by water and glared towards Ash who was smirking triumphantly. "What was that for?!"

"Payback for splashing me before." Ash replied fully turning to his girlfriend.

Lucy gave a smirk of her own before dipping her hand in the water prepping it back. "You mean like this?" She then pushed her hand splashing Ash once again.

"Oh, that's it!" The two then began to have a splash fight with each other with neither side backing off. They went at it for about a few minutes when Ash gave one more splash at Lucy's face before quickly diving underwater. Lucy wiped the water off her face proceeding to splash Ash again only to find that he's gone. She looked around until suddenly she felt herself being lifted by Ash who was rising from the water.

"Ahhhhh!" Lucy playfully screamed and giggled as her boyfriend began to carry her back to the shore OTS style. When they got there she fully leaned forward on his back to fully enjoy the OTS carry Ash was giving her with a red face. "You're not playing fair." She commented as she playfully, slowly kick her legs as Ash wrapped his arm around the top of them

"You started it." Ash countered not walking anymore while looking towards his girlfriend who was occupied over his right shoulder. "Besides you wanted me to have fun and I did."

Lucy giggled at that counter. "Right."

"Hey Luce." Ash said using the nickname he gave Lucy making the girl hmm meaning he got her attention. "Wanna stay like this for a while?"

Lucy immediately blushed while pushing herself up to look at the back of Ash's head. "Are you serious?!"

"You don't want to?"

Lucy shook her head. "Of course I want to, but what if the others sees us like this? They don't even know we're dating."

Ash chuckled at that. "Don't worry. We'll just walk into the woods where it's private. And we will get back when we're done." He assured before patting her butt that was next to his head.

"Whoo." Lucy breathed out after Ash spanked her smiling in enjoyment. "Okay. I trust you." She then leaned forward on Ash's back completing the carry as he walked into the woods like he said they would.

* * *

Ash walked almost 0.5 miles through the trees while carrying Lucy OTS style which they both enjoyed as they are a couple. "I think this is far enough." Ash said as he stopped walking, but not setting Lucy down.

"How long are we going to stay here like this?" Lucy asked not really complaining.

"For a while until I'm almost ready to set you down. I will still carry you back, but when we get close enough I will set you down and walk the rest back on foot."

"I'm okay with that." Lucy commented still smiling.

For about a while they are here, which seems to be about half an hour, Ash is starting to feel his shoulder starting to get tired. "I think it's about time for us to get back."

"Okay." Lucy said before getting an idea in her head. "But before you do, could let me down for a second? I want to do something."

Now Ash was curious about what his girlfriend wants to do. "Okay." He leaned forward so Lucy's feet can touch the ground to let her go and adjusted back up. He was about to ask the question when Lucy cupped his face with both of her hands and leaned in for a full lip contact kiss making Ash blush. After being surprised he wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes fully kissing her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke the kiss after a few moments and both stared into each other's eyes. "And what was that for?"

"For being so much fun to be around." Lucy answered before resting her head on Ash's chest. "You're pretty much the best boyfriend I ever had. I love you Ash Ketchum."

"I love you too." Ash happily admitted still smiling. Both of them separated the position they were in after they got all that out.

"Now let's go back." Lucy reminded with Ash nodding in agreement.

"Yeah." Ash then bent down to grab Lucy's legs and hoisted her up over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her legs carrying her OTS style once again although a little shaky this time. He then walked back to the direction they came from with Lucy leaning forward on his back trying to enjoy the OTS carry she is in once more.

* * *

 **NOTE: Sometimes when I do this I might have Ash and the targeted girl have feelings for each other or are already a couple.**

 **How do you like that?**


	5. Miette - Pokémon

**Ash-15**

 **Girl - 15**

 **NOTE: I never really intended to do this particular girl until someone suggested I would have Ash carry her. (Thanks a lot)**

* * *

Miette - Pokémon

Ash is currently alone, without Pikachu, sitting against the trunk of a tree looking tired after some searching. He managed to find what he was looking for and decided to take a rest before heading back to everyone else at the Pokémon Center. This is also one of those times where Ash is without his Pikachu since they rarely split up or separated even those times when Pikachu was kidnapped by Team Rocket and Ash always saved him and sent the TR trio blasting off into the sky.

"Decided to be lazy, huh." A voice stated snapping Ash out of his thoughts as he opened his eyes. He turned his head to see the blue haired rival of Serena standing next to him.

"Hey Miette." Ash greeted standing up. "Yeah, I found the berries Nurse Joy needs."

"That's great." Miette said with a smile.

"I think I've rested long enough. We should get probably get back to the Pokémon Center." Ash said grabbing the backpack lying next to him.

"Hey Ash." Miette said getting the boy's attention. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"My legs are tired from walking all around this forest and I don't want to walk all the way back to the Pokémon Center." Miette replied rubbing one of her thighs. "So I was wondering if you could...carry me there instead?"

"Oh." Ash breathed out completely dumbfounded by the request. "Uh...sure. I'll carry you."

Miette sighed having enough of rubbing her thigh. "Thank you Ash."

"No problem." Ash said setting his backpack down to the ground. "Does it really matter how I carry you?"

Miette shook her head for response. "Not really. Anything is better than walking."

"Okay then." Ash said before bending down. He then grabbed the girl's legs before lifting her up over his shoulder.

"Whoo." Miette breathed out with a small blush as she is being carried OTS. "I wasn't expecting that, but it's still better than walking."

"Okay." Ash said using his left hand to pick up the backpack while wrapping Miette's legs with the right arm. "Now let's get back to the Pokémon Center." He then began to walk with the backpack in his hand and carrying Miette OTS with his right shoulder.

Speaking of the girl, as Ash is walking, Miette gave off a triumphant smirk with one thought in mind. _'Wait till I tell Serena about this.'_

* * *

After a good almost half hour of walking Ash made it to the Pokémon Center still carrying Miette OTS style and holding his backpack with his left hand. "We're here Miette." He informed to the girl he's carrying. "Can I put you down now?"

"Not yet." Miette answered still smiling at being carried clearly enjoying it even though it wasn't what she expected as Ash kept walking until they are almost at the door. "Okay. Now you can set me down." She said making the boy stop walking near the entrance.

"Okay." Ash said bending down to let Miette down with her feet on the ground. "There you go." He added as he straightened up.

"Thanks again Ash." Miette thanked once again with her usual smile.

"Don't mention it. I am always happy to help a friend." Ash waved off the apology as he began to walk again with the girl following. The door slid open to reveal Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu in the waiting room.

Pikachu heard the doors open and turns to see the duo entering the building and smiled big. "Pika Pi!" He shouted alerting everyone else of their presence before hopping up on Ash's left shoulder.

"Hey buddy." Ash greeted rubbing Pikachu's cheek as the other three ran up to them.

"What took you?" Serena asked as Miette looked at her with a smirk with the former not noticing it.

"After I found the berries Nurse Joy needed I decided to take a little rest before coming back here." Ash replied rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"You seriously found them?!" Clemont exclaimed to which Ash replied with a nod.

"Yay!" Bonnie cheered as she jumped. "Let's give them to Nurse Joy!"

"Right." Ash replied with another nod as he, with Pikachu on his shoulder, Clemont, and Bonnie walked towards the door at the back with Ash holding the backpack full of berries.

Serena was about to follow when Miette suddenly leaned in to her ear. "Just so you know I am one step closer to making Ash mine."

Serena's eyes widened at that. "What?"

"That's right. He carried me all the way back here."

Serena gaped in total shock with a small blush on her face. "He...he did?"

"Yep. And if you don't confess to him soon then I will fully take him for myself." Miette finished as she began to walk past the stunned Serena to the back door. With that Serena was left in utter shock and disbelief as her crush had carried her rival instead of her. What Miette didn't tell her was that he carried her OTS style.

* * *

 **NOTE: If I am going to do the main or recurring Pokémon girls then not only will I change Ash's age I will change theirs too to make it more appropriate.**


	6. Serena and Ruri - Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V

**Ash - 15**

 **NOTE: If any of you read my Spirits of the Pendulum story then this would probably make sense to you. Because it takes place there and may or may not be canonical to the story. It will also take place after the Interdimensional War and everything is back to normal.**

* * *

Serena and Ruri - Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V

They all did it. Ash (birth name Satoshi Fudo), Yuya Sakaki, and all the other Lancers have thwarted Leo Akaba's plans and stopped the Interdimensional War and saved the four dimensional females with bracelets. Speaking of which, when they got back to the Standard Dimension, Ash was at the beach area sitting on the sand with his two girls Ruri Kurosaki, from the Xyz Dimension, and Serena, from the Fusion Dimension, leaning on him on different shoulders with Ruri on his right and Serena on his left. They are two of the girls with the bracelets as they have the same face and each have a bracelet on their left wrist. After the war ended his first girlfriend Serena convinced Ruri to share him since she and Ash were childhood crushes in the Xyz Dimension to which she agreed to so Ash scored two lovely girls at the same time.

They were having a peaceful time until Serena decided to make a subject to discuss. "Ash. You said that when two people are a couple it's okay for the man to carry his woman, right?" She asked getting Ash's attention.

"Yeah." Ash replied to his Fusion Dimension girlfriend.

"How would that work with us?"

"Easy. I would just do it separately with each of you." Ash replied looking back and forth between Serena and Ruri.

Serena suddenly gave off a smirk. "What? You can't carry both of us at the same time?"

That statement made both Ash and Ruri blush. "What?"

"Wouldn't it be better if you can carry both me and Ruri at the same time?" Serena asked with a confused face.

"Do I look like a bodybuilder to you?"

"That's not what I meant."

Ruri got an idea of what Serena is saying and sat up from his right shoulder. "I think I know what she means." She said making Ash turn to her confused. "I mean aren't you the incarnation of a god?"

"Just because I am an incarnation of a god doesn't mean that I have the strength of one." Ash countered with a sigh.

"But you _do_ have its powers." Ruri pointed out.

"Well yeah, but..."

"Come on. How do you know that you can't do it if you don't try?" Serena questioned sitting up from Ash's left shoulder.

"She's got a point Satoshi." Ruri said making the boy look at her once again.

"You're just trying to screw with me." Ash accused with a smirk.

"Oh c'mon." Serena said while standing up and turned to face him. "How would you know if you don't even try?"

"I don't know." Ash sighed.

Then Ruri stood up as well and took her place next to Serena also facing Ash. "Just try Satoshi. Who knows. You may be strong enough to carry both of us."

Ash shook his head. "I still don't know."

"Since when do you back down from a challenge?" Serena teased with a smirk.

"I don't." Ash countered quickly standing up.

"Doesn't sound like it to me."

Ash smirked at Serena's comment. "Alright. I'll take the challenge, but you may regret it."

"But how are you going to carry both of us?" Ruri asked.

"I can only think of one way." Ash said before bending down to grab his two girlfriends' legs and used a lot of his strength to lift them over his both shoulders with Serena over his left and Ruri over his right.

Both girls blushed as they are being carried OTS style at the same time. "Okay. You're strong enough." Ruri said clearly embarrassed.

"Not so fast. I just lifted you. Let's see how long I can hold you both like this." Ash countered turning towards the ocean.

"Wow. This is the second time you carried me like this." Serena commented still blushing with a smile.

"Second time?" Ruri questioned turning her head towards her Fusion Dimension counterpart.

"It happened before Ash and I went to the Synchro Dimension with the other Lancers." Serena answered.

"And you're enjoying it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Serena countered with a confused face. "This is more enjoyable when I've been carried by the one I love. You love him too. Are you enjoying this too?"

"Actually..." Ruri murmured bringing up a genuine smile. "I am. And you're right. This is different when my boyfriend does it."

"He's my boyfriend too you know." Serena reminded.

Meanwhile Ash was listening to the conversation looking between both of his girlfriends that he is carrying OTS with a smile. He loves it when both girls are getting along really well since they decided to do a threesome. "I am one lucky guy." He whispered to himself as he watched the sunset still holding both Serena and Ruri OTS style.

* * *

 **NOTE: If you are fans of Spiri of the Pendulum consider this as a little dedication since I haven't updated in a while.**

 **NOTE II: I have thoughts of doing another girl and have an idea on who it is. Here's a hint on who she is: Who do you think is the sexiest female character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series?**


	7. Rouge the Bat - Sonic the Hedgehog

**Ash - 15**

 **NOTE: Only one of you have guessed the answer to the previous hint correct and it's...Vakama.**

 **NOTE II: This one will contain a couple of spoilers regarding my Sonic Pokémon: A Hero's Destiny story. That's one of the main reasons why I decide to do it. This might give you a reason to read it.**

* * *

Rouge the Bat - Sonic the Hedgehog

Our favorite sexy bat Rouge was flying above the ground in a forest admiring the green Chaos Emerald in her hands as usual with gleam in her eyes. Unfortunately as she was busy gazing at the emerald a metallic hand suddenly grabbed her making her drop the Chaos Emerald and scream a little in surprise. She was brought face to face with a giant robot that resembles Sonic's arch-nemesis. The robot's mouth opened with steam coming out to reveal Sonic's arch-nemesis Doctor Eggman.

"Rouge. How are you?" Doctor Eggman mocked with his usual smirk.

"Hello Doctor. I see you got a new toy." Rouge greeted looking over the Death Egg Robot.

"It's actually an upgraded version of my old Death Egg Robot thank you very much." Doctor Eggman countered before realizing he went off track. "Never mind that! I saw you holding a Chaos Emerald and I want you to give it to me!"

Rouge snorted with a smirk of her own. "Sorry. I can't."

The mad scientist scowled at that answer. "Why not?!"

"Because I don't have it right now." Rouge coolly responded making the doctor angry.

"Don't lie to me! I saw you holding the green Chaos Emerald!"

"I mean I don't have it right now because you made me drop it when your robot's hand grabbed me!"

Doctor Eggman instantly looked confused at Rouge's statement. "Eh?" He then looked towards the ground where the green Chaos Emerald was lying and brightened up. "Oh ho ho. You're right. It was right down in front of me this entire time."

"Right." Rouge exaggerated rolling her eyes. "Now how about you let me go since you found the emerald and I'll leave you to your business?"

Eggman turned his attention towards the bat keeping his smirk. "I'm sorry my dear, but I can't have you take another Chaos Emerald now can I?" He said not really sounding or feeling sorry as he made the hand that holds Rouge tighten making her eyes widen at the sudden pain.

"Ahhhhhh!" Rouge screamed through the intense pain she's getting from the squeeze.

"Ha ha ha! The Chaos Emerald is mine!" Eggman exclaimed as the free hand of the Death Egg Robot, which was the left, was fired like a torpedo to grab the green Chaos Emerald on the ground. Suddenly a blue blur dashed and scooped up the emerald letting the metallic hand hit the ground instead surprising Eggman. "What?!"

"I don't think so Eggface!" A voice exclaimed getting the scientist's attention.

"You!" Eggman shouted recognizing the figure with the Chaos Emerald.

Think it's Sonic the Hedgehog? Wrong! It's a anthromorphic raven black hedgehog that stands about 3 feet and 3 inches with a blue stripe on each of his arms from shoulder down to the wrist. The top of his head consists of spines that takes the appearance of normal human hair while having two large spines at the back of his head. He wears white gloves with sock-like cuffs and has a Mega Bracelet with the Key Stone on his left wrist. He also wears red and black sneakers with a dimmed out green tube in the middle of each outsold. His eye color is bluish green. The probable most notable trait is the small white fur that's in the shape of Arceus' cross-like wheel on his chest that seems to be an emblem of some sorts.

"Ash Ketchum! You pesky little rat!" Eggman exclaimed obviously sounding mad right now.

The hedgehog scowled at being called that name. "I told you numerous times, the name's Raven. Raven the Hedgehog." The now introduced Raven countered as the metallic hand went back to the Death Egg Robot.

"Whatever! That Chaos Emerald is mine! Give it to me!" Eggman shouted as he made the same hand fire towards Raven to which the hedgehog quickly used his super speed to dash back making the hand miss its target and got stuck in the ground instead.

"Nice try Eggy. You should know better than that." Raven teased as Eggman had the robot to try to pry its hand out of the ground. He then looked towards the right hand that is holding Rouge who stopped screaming and is unmoving and gave the scientist a threatening glare. "Now I suggest that you release my friend!" He then crouched down before rapidly rolling but remained in the same spot seemingly charging.

Eggman immediately panicked after seeing this knowing full well what's going to happen. "Oh no!" He exclaimed as the already rolling Raven dashed and leaped to hit the robot square in the chest. The force of the attack made the robot release Rouge from the right hand who crashed into the ground. Raven just kept on pushing the robot back with the Spin Dash until the left hand was freed from the ground by the force which also made the robot itself sent flying and crashed on its back a few feet from the hedgehog.

As soon as the robot was sent flying Raven stopped spinning and landed on his feet on the ground with a triumphant smirk. "That's how I roll!" He then focused his attention to the still unmoving Rouge behind him and dashed to her. "Rouge!" He knelt down next to her and began to shake her awake. "Rouge?" He then checked her over and felt a pulse on his fingers making him sigh in relief. "She's just unconscious."

"Come on." Raven heard Eggman's voice and turned to see the Death Egg Robot trying to sit up with a knee up.

"Oh great. I got no time for this." Raven said before grabbing both of Rouge's sides using his strength to lift her up. The robot sat up just as Raven managed to hoist the unconscious Rouge to carry her OTS style and stood up.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away with my Chaos Emerald!" Eggman shouted as his robot stood up while Raven turned to him.

"Oh. You mean this?" Raven mocked bringing out the green Chaos Emerald from nowhere with his left hand with his right arm wrapped around Rouge's legs.

"Yes! That belongs to me!"

"Funny. I don't see your name on it."

"Don't mock me! Now give it to me!"

Raven tossed the emerald a few inches in the air and grabbed it again with the pointy bottom on his palm. "Come and get it." He challenged as the emerald began to glow.

"Why you...!" Eggman exclaimed as the right metallic hand of the Death Egg Robot launched again towards Raven as he was making the Chaos Emerald glow brighter and brighter.

"Chaos Control!" Raven shouted as the hand was inching closer and closer. Suddenly everything around him, and the unconscious Rouge over his shoulder, froze in time including the metallic hand which was in front of his face and replaced the sound with complete silence. He then used his super speed to run back as far away from the robot as he can while carrying Rouge.

A few moments later everything went back to normal with the hand hitting ground missing its target once again. "What?! No!" Eggman slammed his fists on the controls in complete anger. "It was already bad enough that I had to deal with one meddling hedgehog."

* * *

Deep in the same forest Raven stopped running while still carrying the unconscious Rouge OTS style and holding the green Chaos Emerald in his left hand and looked behind him. "I think that's far enough." He then looked at the emerald in his palm. "That Egghead doesn't know when to quit does he."

Rouge let out a low moan as she began to wake up getting Raven's attention. She slowly opened her eyes a couple of black legs and one name came to her mind. "Shadow?"

Raven chuckled while smiling. "Sorry Rouge. Not quite."

Being a bat and have excellent sense of hearing Rouge knew who that voice belonged to. "Ash?" She muttered finally managed to fully wake up. When she did she sees upside down and Raven's back and her own feet at his front. She quickly blushed when she realized that she was being carried and pushed herself up to the level of the back of his head.

"Watch the wings." Raven said as Rouge's wings were real close to his head.

"Why am I being carried?" Rouge questions wiping the blush off her face.

"I had to save you or else you would have been crushed to death by Eggman's robot." Raven answered turning to his right shoulder that was occupied by Rouge looking at him.

"Oh yeah. The robot." Rouge said remembering what happened before this.

"Sorry you had to wake up like this."

Rouge waved off the apology with her flirty smile. "It's okay. I actually don't mind being carried. Especially if it's you Ash."

Raven sighed at that name. "I told you, it's Raven the Hedgehog now."

Rouge scoffed at that. "You may be Raven in that form, but you'll always be my dear Ash Ketchum."

Raven, aka Ash Ketchum, smiled at Rouge's statement, all probably except for when she called him 'my dear'. "You're right. I am Ash to you and everyone else." He then set Rouge down on her feet and moved his right arm as feels that it was about to be numb.

"You know I never show appreciation that easily, but you did save me from death by Eggman's robot." Rouge said crossing her arms. "Thank you Ash."

Raven smiled once again. "Hey, I'm always here to help my friends."

Rouge nodded before noticing the green Chaos Emerald in his left hand. "Now, how about you give me back that Chaos Emerald handsome?" She asked using her flirtatious tone making the hedgehog blush.

"A-as much as I love to, don't take this the wrong way, but I think it'll be safer with me considering your love of jewels that got you grabbed by Eggman's robot." Raven said dismissing the blush on his face.

Rouge giggled at that. "Fair enough. If you won't give me the Chaos Emerald..." She then used her wings to fly slowly towards the hedgehog until she is really close to his face making him blush again. "Then I guess you're stuck with me." She added while caressing his left cheek. "Because, to me, you _are_ jewel." She finished by giving Raven a passionate kiss on his right cheek.

The hedgehog's face flushed after the kiss and stuttered as Rouge was still really close to him. "Well I...I guess you can come with me. You would probably want to whether I did give you the emerald or not."

"You know me so well." Rouge admitted still keeping her smile. Her ears suddenly twitched as she heard something from a distance. "I can hear something coming this way."

"Uh oh." Raven said looking behind him. "It must be Eggman looking for the emerald." He then turned his head back to the sexy bat. "We have to get away from him now!" He quickly bent down and lifted Rouge to carry her OTS style once again over his right shoulder getting a surprised yelp from the girl and dashed forward with his super speed.

"You know I can fly." Rouge reminded with a slight blush on her face.

"Sorry, but we needed to get as far away from the mad doctor quickly. And besides I thought you said you didn't mind being carried." Raven countered turning his head to the girl he's carrying.

Rouge gave off a small chuckle at that counter. "I don't. Besides I wouldn't keep up with your speed even while I'm flying." She said while smiling enjoying being carried. Even though she is enjoying it she was never one to show it on her face or admit that she was given to her pride.

* * *

 **NOTE: This is NOT canonical to my Sonic Pokémon story, just the spoilers I gave you. Ash will get a hedgehog form and gave it a surname Raven the Hedgehog. He does have the ability to use Chaos Control. And he will run as fast as Sonic. This should be meant for you to be interested so you may go and read it.**

 **NOTE II: Despite me using Rouge she will NOT be a character in the story. But an OC who is just as sexy and flirtatious will.**


	8. Blaze the Cat - Sonic the Hedgehog

**Ash/Raven - 16**

 **Blaze - 15**

 **NOTE: Just like the last one Ash will be in his hedgehog form Raven the Hedgehog in this one.**

 **NOTE II: There is one specific spoiler that IS a part of Sonic Pokémon: A Hero's Destiny.**

* * *

Blaze the Cat - Sonic the Hedgehog

It is a beautiful night with the full moon in the sky with the stars shining as Raven and Blaze rested in front of a pond that shined from the moon. The black and blue hedgehog sat against the trunk of a tree while the purple cat was lying between his legs and resting her head on his chest. The couple were clearly enjoying the sight before them each with smiles on their faces. They deserve to be alone together after Raven won the Pokémon League in the Indigo Plateau and proposed to Blaze in the stadium in front of the entire audience and the people who were watching the whole thing on TV so there are bound to be paparazzi bothering them. That and this is one of their times to get away from everyone.

"This is such a beautiful sight." Blaze commented gazing at the pond reflecting the moonlight.

"It sure is." Raven agreed stroking the cat's cheek lovingly. "Remember the last time we saw the moon like this?"

"I sure do." Blaze replied with a nod. "That's was the night you started to have feelings for me."

"Then 200 years later those feelings were expressed and became mutual where we became boyfriend and girlfriend. And after I won the Indigo Plateau we are now engaged about to be married." Raven listed as Blaze sat up.

"But first we have to find a replacement guardian of the Sol Emeralds and will take on my responsibilities." Blaze reminded turning her head towards the hedgehog. "And I would also have to keep our engagement a secret from my parents."

"Yeah. They would probably rush the wedding and make me a ruler of your kingdom with you which means we would stay at your home for the rest of our lives. And we can't have that."

Blaze giggled at her fiancé's statement. "You're the only one who _definitely_ doesn't want that, old man."

"Hey!" Raven exclaimed with a feign hurt on his voice with a smirk. "I thought I told you to respect your elders! Especially if that elder is your fiancé!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Blaze mocked playfully standing up.

"Oh I'll show you what I'm going to do." Raven then used his super speed to lift Blaze up OTS style and walked towards the pond.

"Put me down!" Blaze playfully cried out with a smile and blushing face as Raven carried her into the pond until they were like a foot deep. Seeing the water she immediately knew his intention. "Don't you dare Ash Ketchum." She said as Raven tossed her off his shoulder into the water. She rose up completely soaked and glared at her snickering fiancé. "You're going to regret that."

"Sorry but you had to learn to respect an elder prince like me." Raven countered not snickering but keep the smile on his face.

"You know you are chronically a year older than me."

"I digress." Raven countered before looking over his totally wet fiancé shine in the moonlight. "You do look more beautiful wet in the moonlight."

Blaze suddenly smirked after he gave that comment. "Oh really. Lets see if I can say the same thing TO YOU!" She then caught the hedgehog by surprise by pulling him in the water. He rose up just as soaked as her and it reflected off the moonlight like her. "And we have our answer. You look great as well." Both hedgehog and cat then laughed before locking their lips together into a kiss with their eyes closed as they were bathed in by the moonlight.

* * *

 **NOTE: Yes. Near the end of Sonic Pokémon Ash Ketchum/Raven the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat will be engaged. So look forward to that.**

 **NOTE II: If any of you are fans of one of my fics Son of Lucario I am thinking about doing the rewrite myself with some different twists. I also have a poll on my profile regarding that so be sure to check it out. And if you have an idea for a new title lets hear it. I don't want to use the same title.**


	9. Bridal Carry Special: Alexis Rhodes

**Ash - 15**

* * *

Bridal Carry Special: Alexis Rhodes - Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Ash is currently alone sitting on the edge of a cliff that shows the beauty of the moonlight reflecting on the ocean water from Duel Academy thinking about what had happened before he got here. Today he had a Duel with a special friend who was brainwashed by a group called the Society of Light hoping to free her. He did managed to win which caused her to be set free from the brainwashing leaving her with no memory of everything she's done. Speaking of the friend she just came behind him looking shyly at him.

"Ash." The Slifer Red student turned behind him to see the special friend he saved. She was the most beautiful girl and one of the strongest Duelists in Duel Academy Alexis Rhodes.

"Hey Alexis." Ash greeted with a smile. "What're you doing here?"

"Everyone told me everything." Alexis replied coming to sit down next to her crush. "I'm sorry for all of those mean things I said to you."

Ash scoffed before looking towards the ocean again. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Alexis looked at the Slifer student in disbelief. "But-"

"No apologies. You were brainwashed. You weren't yourself. Sartorius had you say the opposite of your true feelings. I know you never mean to say all those things."

"Yeah." Alexis said with a dejected sigh turning her attention to the ocean.

"You know, you even told me that you hated me and you always had." That statement really shocked Alexis as she never felt that way to her crush and would never say that. "But I know you never hated me."

Alexis smiled looking at Ash with a slight blush. "Right."

"And if you put what you said in opposite we would know your true feelings." Ash added turning his gaze at the night sky.

That statement made Alexis look confused. "What do you mean?"

"When you were brainwashed you said you hated me."

"Not to be mean, but you already said that." Alexis reminded not looking confused anymore.

"But that's not how you truly feel about me, is it?" Ash added looking at his own crush with a blush on his face making the girl give her own blush. "I kind of figured it out." He quickly replied before the Obelisk girl said anything.

Alexis stuttered as her blush deepened when he figured out her secret easy. "I-I-I..." She couldn't manage to get a sentence in before Ash suddenly grabbed both her arms getting her attention once again.

"You don't have to say anything." Ash then began to inch closer towards her while also pulling her closer towards him until he had his lips locked onto hers with his eyes closed in a kiss making Alexis' entire face to be flushed while widening her eyes in surprise.

Alexis could feel and hear her heart pounding real hard and real fast as she can also feel her face heat up as the kiss went on. She did not resist as she let Ash keep his lips on hers, but she never accepted it as she still had a shocked look in her eyes. It's not that she doesn't like the kiss, it was just unexpected that's all. After a few moments Ash parted the kiss leaving Alexis with a flushed face still in tact.

"I figured you would have feelings for me." Ash added with his own blush on his face averting his eyes away shyly. "I'm sorry for doing that unexpectedly, but I just want to show you how _I_ feel."

Alexis was at a loss for words when Ash just confessed his love for her. She smiled while lessening her blush to her cheeks instead. "Don't be sorry." She said looking towards the ocean once again. "I'm glad you did it."

"Huh?" Ash looked confused as Alexis turned to look back at him.

"You were right. When I first saw you I found you interesting, especially when you duel. Every time we spend together my feelings for you have gotten stronger, but I never had the courage to tell you. Now that you know and told me your feelings, I guess I can tell you right now." Alexis then took a deep breath to calm her nerves before going to let her feelings out. "I love you Ash."

Ash smiled as Alexis confessed herself. "Me too. It wasn't until you became brainwashed by the Society of Light that made me realize that I really find you more than a friend. That's the reason why I volunteered to duel you to free you. Because I love you Alexis."

Then both Ash and Alexis closed their eyes to lean in to lock their lips together once again in a kiss with both accepting each other as they deepened it a little by getting closer. After a few minutes of what feels like heaven to them, they both broke the kiss for some oxygen and stared into each other's eyes with a blush on each of their faces.

"I...I guess that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend now." Ash said managing to get a word out after a few moments of silence.

"I guess so." Alexis replied while leaning her head on Ash's right shoulder and snuggle close to him.

Ash smiled before hearing a small yawn from his new girlfriend. "It's late. We should get back to our dorms."

"Yeah. We should get some sleep." Alexis agreed as she and Ash stood up with him supporting her with his left arm wrapped around her back. Using his other arm he scooped up Alexis bridal style really surprising the Obelisk girl. "What-?"

"As your boyfriend I thought I should be a gentleman and carry you back to your dorm." Ash replied twirling his back towards the ocean with Alexis in his arms.

"You don't have to do this. I don't want to be treated like a princess." Alexis assured with a smile and her arms around her neck.

"That smile of yours says otherwise." Ash countered making the girl giggle. "Besides I _want_ to do this."

"You are sweet." Alexis complimented lovingly giving him a quick peck on the lips before leaning back on the arm supporting her back. "You know where my dorm is, don't you?"

"I'm not an idiot." Ash replied starting to walk into the woods with Alexis snuggling in his chest practically falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

After what seems to be a half hour of walking Ash made it to near the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm still carrying a sleeping Alexis bridal style and gently shook her in an attempt to wake her. "Wake up beautiful." He said as she groggily opened her eyes and looked up at him. "We're at your dorm. Or at least close to it." He added looking ahead at the white dorm ahead of him with Alexis.

"Oh." Alexis breathed out before looking up at Ash once again. "You can put me down now. I can walk from here."

"Alright." Ash said with a nod before setting Alexis' feet on the ground to let her stand.

Alexis turned to her new boyfriend only to see him yawn. "You should probably get back to _your_ dorm. You need sleep more than I do."

"I guess." Ash said rubbing his eyes to wipe off the sleepiness before being given another quick peck on the lips by Alexis with her smiling. "You know, I'm glad you confessed."

"Me too." Alexis said as Ash turned his back and began to walk back to the Slifer Red Dorm. As she watched his form disappearing from her sight she hummed with a red face feeling giddy that she has her very first boyfriend before turning to return to her dorm.

* * *

 **NOTE: When I feel like it I would do some bridal carry specials in here.**

 **NOTE II: The reason I did Alexis Rhodes was to commemorate her coming to Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, if any of you seen it, along with Kite Tenjo in the Xyz Dimension.**


	10. Paladin (and Mage II) - Bikini Warriors

**Ash - Young Adult**

* * *

Paladin (and Mage II) - Bikini Warriors

It's summer and it's the perfect season and day to go to the beach especially for Ash and the Bikini Warriors. Ash is wearing a simple black swim trunks while the warriors wear normal bikinis instead of their bikini armor. Fighter is wearing her red, Mage has on her purple, Dark Elf has her yellow, and Paladin has her skimpy blue one. Ash and the former three women were enjoying the beautiful view of the ocean while Paladin kept her eye on Ash with a smile.

As Ash was going to follow Fighter, Mage, and Dark Elf as they ran towards the water Paladin quickly called for him. "Hey Ash." That made Ash almost lose his footing and he turned towards her as he got his balance back. "Could you come here for a sec?" Paladin asked looking innocent with a smile.

"Uh, sure." Ash said as he began to walk towards the beautiful blonde. "What's up?"

Paladin suddenly wiped the smile off her face and turned it into a serious one. "I want you to carry me over your shoulder like you did with Mage."

Ash blushed deeply red after the blonde warrior asked that strange question. "Wh-! Why?!"

"Because..." Paladin then smiled again this time with a blush and closed her eyes making herself get lost in imagination land. "When I saw you carrying Mage over your shoulder like that I got jealous because I always wandered what it was like being in her position because I have desires..."

"Oy vey." Ash muttered as he has to listen to Paladin's rambles of her sexual desires. Having heard enough and wanted to get it over with he bent down to hoist her up over his right shoulder which got her to stop talking.

She let out a small yelp and blushed a little as he lifted her up. Putting another smile on her face she bent down to make her torso touch his shoulder so she can really be carried OTS like she wanted. "There you go. Happy?" Ash asked.

"Very." Paladin answered as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her enormous bosoms on his back making Ash fluster and blush deeply. "I can see why Mage enjoyed this so much."

 _'Hopefully she won't embarrass me even more with her other desires.'_ Ash thought diverting his eyes away from the body that was currently over his shoulder.

"It's boring for you to just stand there carrying me. Do something while you're doing it." Paladin demanded getting the guy carrying her OTS out of his thoughts.

"Like what?"

"Spank me."

That demand made Ash's blush deepen. "What?!"

"Spank me and squeeze my butt. It'll make me feel excited." Paladin said starting to feel aroused at the thought.

 _'There it is.'_ Ash thought with a sigh. _'Might as well get this over with.'_ Complying with the demand he hesitantly spanked her and squeezing her butt constantly with his free left hand.

"Ooo yeah." Paladin moaned really aroused by the constant spanking and squeezing while Ash looked flustered and miserable.

"HEY!" A loud yell had Ash stop doing Paladin's desire, which is to his relief, and both turn to the ocean to see Mage, Fighter, and Dark Elf watching with their bottom halves down in the water. Mage was the one who yelled and looked steamed with a real red face. "Ash is NOT your sex slave! You can't make him do what he clearly doesn't want to do! You're making him feel miserable while you're having fun!"

"Butt out Mage!" Paladin yelled back as she slightly pushed herself off of Ash's back to look at the lavender-haired warrior with an annoyed look on her face.

Mage turned her attention to the miserable Ash carrying the blonde. "Ash, you don't have to keep doing what she says just to get it over with."

Ash gaped at what she said what he thought. It was like Mage was reading his mind. "How did you-?"

"Come on Ash. Out of all of us here I know you best." Mage replied with a smile and a wink making Ash smile as well.

"Don't listen to her Ash! She's just jealous that she is not being carried like this instead of me!" Paladin accused trying to get the guy she wants to have sexual relations with to stay with her.

Ash never listened to that statement as he had a thought with a grin. _'Mage is right. I think I should give Paladin a little payback for embarrassing me.'_ He then turned to walk towards the water still carrying Paladin OTS.

"What're you doing?" Paladin asked as she watched Ash's legs as he's walking. She then started to get nervous as she saw the ocean water. "Don't you even think about what I think you're going to do!" She yelled as Ash carried her deeper into the water until he is near the other three making her push herself up.

"That's good enough." Ash said stopping his walk. The three standing Bikini Warriors realized Ash's plan and each let out a smile with Mage looking ecstatic. "Here we go." He wrapped both arms around Paladin's legs as he gets ready as the latter kept saying 'No' constantly and suddenly throws her off his shoulder into the water which resulted in a splash that everyone around have to cover their faces.

Paladin emerged from the water and glared at Ash to see him and the others giving off satisfying smirks after uncovering their faces. "Why did you do that?!"

"Mage was right." Ash answered turning his body away from the blonde to the smiling lavender-haired hottie. "And you have got to let go of your sexual desires. It's not healthy." He added before swimming towards Mage leaving Paladin to watch in disbelief. Once he got in front of Mage he stopped swimming and stood on the dirt under the water. "Thank you Mage."

"Well I would never stand to see you looking miserable." Mage said putting a hand over her heart with a smile and a happy blush.

"I probably won't be miserable if it was you I'm doing it towards." Ash countered with a smirk of his own.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Mage asked to which Ash nodded in confirmation before taking her hand and began to lead her back to the beach with Fighter, Dark Elf, and Paladin watching with the first two smiling while Paladin looks peeved.

Ash and Mage made it back standing on the sand with Ash's left hand still holding Mage's right hand. "This should be better off water." Ash said before he bent down while using the left hand to pull Mage's arm around his neck and his right arm wrapped around her legs and hoisted her up on his right.

Mage smiled in glee as she was being carried OTS by her love once again. She then did what Paladin did and wrap her arms around his torso and pressing her own enormous breasts on his back making Ash smile with his face red from happiness. "Does this make you feel better?"

"Does this answer your question?" Ash then began to do what he did to Paladin, but more excited. He first spanked her lighter than he did with Paladin before caressing her bottom and squeezing it which also got her to feel very excited. He then noticed that he is doing it in front of the other warriors and blushed again, but from embarrassment this time. "L-Let's go do this somewhere in private."

"That sounds like a good idea." Mage agreed as Ash turned his back and began to walk with her facing the three in the water. When she took a look at Paladin looking steamed, she decides to provoke her more by pulling her right eyelid down making the blonde be even more mad as she got taunted.

Paladin just kept standing in the water watching Ash OTS carrying Mage away from her, Fighter, and Dark Elf, but precisely her. "I don't get it! Why is he happier carrying Mage and doing all those sexual things to her instead of me?! And why does like it better when she presses her own boobs on him?!"

Hearing Paladin's complaints made Fighter and Dark Elf sweat drop in disbelief. "She _still_ doesn't get it, does she?" Fighter questioned.

"It doesn't take a genius to know that Mage is the girl of Ash's dreams." Dark Elf commented as Paladin kept murmuring.

"When do you think she will finally be able to understand?"

"Most likely when she sees Ash and Mage making out."

* * *

 **NOTE: This takes place after the Mage one at the very beginning.**

 **NOTE II: This might be weird and sexy, but that's exactly what Paladin's character is and what the Bikini Warriors anime is all about.**

 **NOTE III: If any of you haven't see my newest fic The Factors of Unity you might want to check it out. And if any of you have read it I have a poll on my profile on which girl should be paired with Ash.**


	11. Xenovia Quarta - High School DxD

**Ash - 17**

* * *

Xenovia Quarta - High School DxD

Sunset at the center of the park Ash, wearing the boys' Kuoh Academy uniform, was sitting on a bench alone and appears to be watching the sunset. He is so distracted by the sunset that he fails to notice a familiar, chin-length blue haired beautiful young woman wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform walking towards him with a small smile. It was the tip of her large bosom that made Ash finally take notice and turned to her away from the sunset. He gave off a smile at seeing the blue haired girl. "Hey Xenovia."

"You know you could've blinded yourself from staring at the sun too much." Xenovia chided to the guy that she is in love with still smiling.

"I just love watching sunsets. It's a habit of mine." Ash replied back as he stood up and when the blue haired beauty chuckle a little. "Was getting me the reason you came here?"

"If it was then that would mean that I was worried about you." Xenovia retorted replacing her smile with a neutral look on her face. "I came because there's something I want to ask."

Ash looked confused at her answer. "Why ask me specifically?"

That question made the blue haired beauty blush and causing her to reply with a cute nervous expression. "I...just..."

"I was just curious is all." Ash interrupted making Xenovia snap herself out of her nerves. "Ask away."

Xenovia shook off her blush and began to ask her love the thing she has in her mind. "Well I saw some guy holding some girl over his shoulder and the girl looked embarrassed."

"That's what you wanted to talk to me about?!" Ash exclaimed blushing madly.

Xenova paid no heed to his blush and nodded. "When I saw it I thought to myself 'it can't really be that bad'. So I came to you to see if you can...I don't know, explain it to me." She got that last part with her blush and nerves returning.

Unfortunately for her Ash is not dumb enough to not notice her blush and immediately picked up at what she really wants him to do. "I get it." Ash said with a small smile.

"Huh?" Xenovia said looking confused at Ash.

"If it's just explanation you wanted then you could've asked Rias or the other girls. I know the real reason why you specifically wanted me for that subject."

"You do?" Ash nodded before putting his hands on Xenovia's waist and effortlessly lift her up using his superhuman strength surprising her and gently throws her over his right shoulder to carry her OTS style which didn't really make her blush deepen surprisingly. "What-?"

"You wanted to experience it yourself and see what it feels like, right?" Ash surmised moving his head to try to look at Xenovia's face behind him which she turned her own head as she kept her face the way it was when Ash picked her up.

"Yeah." Xenovia answered as Ash began to walk.

"How do you feel right now? Embarrassed like that girl you saw?" Ash asked as he walked past some guys his age who were giving him glares because he was carrying a beautiful girl like Xenovia OTS style.

"No. In fact..." Xenovia began as she gave off a genuine smile of enjoyment. "I actually like it. I don't why she was so embarrassed about."

"Well each girl have different reactions depending on the situation."

"Oh?" Xenovia breathed out clearly interested.

"For example if she is kidnapped while being held like that she would have a panicky expression, but sometimes she gets knocked unconscious first. That makes it easier for the kidnapper."

"Understandable."

Ash then gave off a smile at the next thing he is going to say. "And depending on what relationship the girl has with the guy being a family member, friend, or boyfriend her reaction differ from embarrassed to enjoyment like what you're feeling right now."

"Did you just say 'boyfriend'?" Xenovia asked when her heart beat faster after hearing that and just wanted to make sure she heard it right.

"I did. And if it is the boyfriend or husband then her enjoyment can go to arouse by this." Ash then used his left hand, and leaving his right arm wrapped around Xenovia's legs, to gently spank her butt and lightly squeezing it surprising her and made her blush again, but in a deeper red than the previous times while at the same time made her feel sexually aroused and smiled.

"That is nice." Xenovia murmured. After all this she finally made the decision that has been nagging her since she developed feelings for Ash.

Time flew by as the night sky and stars came in the sky which got the streetlights to turn on and throughout the talk Ash OTS carried Xenovia near the exit of the park and he finally noticed. "Wow time really flies when we talk." He said as he stopped walking.

"Yeah. It does, doesn't it." Xenovia agreed.

"We should probably get back to the others right now." Ash said as he bent to set Xenovia's back feet back on the ground and got up letting her stand once again.

"Yeah." A moment later Xenovia suddenly pulled Ash into a lip-to-lip kiss with her eyes closed surprising him and both blush. Even though she is a reincarnated Devil, Ash feels Xenovia's kiss like an angel which makes sense considering that was raised in a church practically her whole life. He really enjoyed it that he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist to help deepen the kiss.

After what is felt like a few minutes in heaven for Ash, the two broke the kiss so they can get some air and gaze into each other's eyes with Xenovia being the only one smiling. "Wow. I don't what that was for, but I'm glad it happened." Ash said now smiling himself.

"Me too. I love you Ash." Xenovia confessed resting her head on Ash's chest. "I know you are already in deep with Rias and Akeno, but I can't just let you go."

"Xenovia."

"At first I only wanted to mate with you so I can give birth to strong children, but after spending time with you I realized that what's the point of having strong children if I do it without love for my mate? I want to always be with you Ash no matter what. I don't know if you feel the same way about me and I would understand since you have Rias and Akeno all over you, but I just want you to know that-" Xenovia never got to finish her speech as Ash interrupted her.

"I do feel the same way." Ash said surprising Xenovia even more. "It's true that I love Rias and Akeno, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you with me."

"Ash." Xenovia murmured with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I never had more than one girlfriend at the same time before, but I also love you as much as I love Rias and Akeno. I would have to discuss it with those two, but I would love it if you become my third girlfriend in my harem." Ash confessed from the bottom of his heart.

Xenovia felt so happy about Ash's confession and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. "I would love it as long as you don't love me less than Rias and Akeno."

"That won't be any problem. I'll love all of you equally." Ash replied with a chuckle. Both him and Xenovia then closed their eyes while slightly open their mouths and brought the lips together in another kiss, but this time having their tongues shoved into each other's mouths making it a French Kiss. A few minutes after the passionate kiss they separated it leaving a trail of saliva from their lips. "We should probably get back to my place."

"Yeah." Xenovia agreed before she let out a small yawn. "It's getting late."

"Before we move I want to show you another type of way a guy carries a girl." Removing his left arm from her waist, while keeping the right one around, Ash scooped Xenova off her feet into carrying her bridal style making her blush once again.

"Is this-?"

"It seems you've heard of it. This is the one girls really love to be held in."

"And I can see why." Xenovia said as she smiled and snuggled her head on Ash's chest preparing to fall asleep as he began to walk as she is still held in his arms.

* * *

 **NOTE: Satisfying myself aside I have a different reason that I did this. I am looking for someone to do a Pokémon and High School DxD crossover since I feel unable to do it since I don't know that much about the latter, but I definitely know much of the females.**

 **NOTE II: Yes, I expect Xenovia Quarta to be in Ash's harem along with Rias and Akeno. If you want to do more than those three then the rest we'll probably have to discuss to see if we are on the same page.**

 **NOTE III: This is officially the first attempt I did a harem even if it's just one girl because the other two are revealed.**


	12. Serena - Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V

**Ash - 15**

 **NOTE: I did the same girl on a previous one, but this time it's just her.**

* * *

Serena - Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V

It is a beautiful day in Maiami City where Ash is at the beach alone with his girlfriend, the indigo haired Fusion Dimension counterpart of Yuzu, Serena in her newest outfit after she switched clothes with Yuzu. Ash is currently standing near the tide carrying Serena OTS style, over his right shoulder with the girl having a flushed face with a little embarrassment, but also smiling.

"I never felt something like this when that ninja did this to me." Serena said starting to admit her feelings.

"That's because you don't really know him." Ash replied turning towards the hip on his shoulder. "How you react on this depends on the person carrying you. You're feeling happy about this because it's me, your boyfriend, who's holding you." He then turned his head back to the ocean in front of him. "Or you could enjoy it if it's another friend who you're really close to."

"I am actually liking being held like this. As long as it's you."

Ash nodded. "That's my girl." He said as he used his left hand to pat her on her bottom which got her legs to swing up. "As much as I love to keep holding you like this, I'm going to set you down now." He added bending down and let go of her legs to let her stand on the sand.

"Yeah. We still have to get to the Leo Corporation to meet with Declan." Serena agreed as Ash straightened up.

"We will, but first turn around."

Serena looked confused at that request, but obliged and turned her whole body to see the sight that took her breath away. She saw how the sunlight was reflecting off the ocean water and looks peaceful. "It's beautiful."

"It is." Ash said wrapping both his arms around Serena's waist surprising the girl. "That's the kind of peace we need to fight to protect and to bring back to the Xyz Dimension, my home." He added as he sheds a tear down his face which his girlfriend took notice of after turning her head.

Serena unexpectedly use her left hand to stroke Ash's right cheek through impulse making him look at her. "It's okay. We will stop the Professor and restore Heartland."

"Where did you get the idea that I was doubting us?" Ash joked starting to feel better with a smile making his girlfriend laugh. "I think we should go ahead and meet up with Declan."

"Yeah." Serena agreed as the couple began to walk with Ash still have one arm wrapped around her waist and she did nothing about it.

* * *

 **NOTE: In the first one with her and Ruri Kurosaki I said that I may make that canon or non-canon and I decided with the latter since I decided to go back to the original plan of Ash/Serena(Celina) in Spirits of the Pendulum. This however may be canonical, but it won't be in the story.**

 **NOTE II: Serena in there may be out of character a little, but that's the point of Ash being around her and be a good influence. She opens up to him and acts like a normal girl when in love.**

 **NOTE III: I may release a note on my Explanations separate or in the story itself explaining why I decided to purely do Ash/Serena in it so be on the lookout.**


	13. Shizuka Marikawa - HOTD

**Ash - 17**

* * *

Shizuka Marikawa - Highschool of the Dead

At a beach on an unknown island on a beautiful day, the tall, very beautiful and buxom nurse at Fujimi High School, and the only adult of 27 years of age, Shizuka Marikawa wearing a light blue two-piece, revealing bikini that still covers her most private parts is standing alone, watching the ocean as two of the boys in the group went out for food and the other girls decided to frolic about. A raven-haired young man 17 years of age with tanned skin wearing a pair of black trunks with white stripes standing only a couple of inches shorter than Shizuka is slowly approaching the sexy school nurse which got her attention from hearing his footsteps.

"Hi there Ash." Shizuka greeted giving off a smile.

"Hey Miss Shizuka." Ash greeted back giving off his own smile while also blushing a little.

Shizuka giggled thinking Ash is cute and made him look confused. "Ash." She then fully turned towards the boy giving him a good view of her cleavage. "You don't have to be formal. We're not at the school. Besides..." She began to caress his right arm with her left hand while also beginning to talk flirtatiously making Ash's face go a deep shade of red. "You can always refer me by my first name."

"S-s-so I'm an exception." Ash stuttered trying to make it a joke which got Shizuka to giggle cutely again.

"Why aren't you with Takashi and Kohta?"

"I do _not_ want to be near Kohta right now. He creeps the hell out of me with that swimsuit for girls. Besides I would rather much enjoy your company more if it's okay with you." Ash answered searching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Of course." Shizuka replied with a nod.

"Thanks Miss... I mean Shizuka. So that means it's just the two of us now."

"Were you expecting someone else to joins us?" Shizuka asked looking around.

"No." Ash answered getting the sexy nurse to look at him again. "I have a personal reason why I want your company and us to be alone."

Shizuka quickly blushed assuming that Ash wants to have sex with her which is one of the things she has always been dreaming about. "And what would that be?"

Instead of responding with words, Ash did so by quickly locking lips with Shizuka's in a kiss with his eyes closed and face flushed. It took a moment for Shizuka to realize what's happening and became so shocked that she didn't think of separating the kiss until the teenage boy did after a few minutes. "That's why."

"Wha...?" Shizuka was at a loss for words trying to process what happened. She then regained herself and looked at the also blushing teenager in front of him. "Are you...?"

"I love you Shizuka. It took me a while, but I really do love you."

Shizuka was touched by Ash's confession. "Ash."

"I know that I'm a student and you're the school nurse and that you're about 10 years older than me, but I have to do this." Ash added looking down at the sand on his feet. "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Shizuka smiled and rested her hands on Ash's shoulders getting him to look up at her. "Don't be." She said before quickly trapping Ash in another lip kiss before he said anything stunning him. She stopped the kiss after a moment. "I'm glad that you confessed. Because I feel the same way."

Ash was stunned once again at that. "You do?!"

Shizuka nodded. "I have been attracted to you when I first saw you. It never mattered to me that you're a teenager and I'm 27. Or that you're a student soon to graduate this year. We can make this work."

Ash nodded after regaining himself and giving another smile. "Yeah. We'll just have to keep our relationship a secret. Especially from Takashi and the others."

"Why from your friends?" Shizuka asked using her usual confused face.

"I don't know if they would understand. Somehow I just know that they will find out one day."

"I'm sure that they will understand. And to keep our secret." Shizuka assured with a smile getting Ash to smile as well.

"Maybe, but I don't want to think about that right now. Let's enjoy the private moment we have right now." Ash said as he embraced his new, 27 year old girlfriend with her almost immediately returning the embrace. "While we still have this private time there is one more thing I want to do." He added separating himself from the embrace.

"And what's that?" Shizuka asked blushing curiously. Ash suddenly bent down and hoisted the sexy nurse over his shoulder. "Oh." She breathed out as she is being carried OTS style still having her usual, ditzy face. "You wanted to carry me?"

"Just now. Not my fault that you're wearing that sexy bikini." Ash replied having his right arm wrapped around Shizuka's legs and using his hand to caress and squeeze her nice ass next to his face which got her to moan pleasurably. He suddenly blushed as he felt his girlfriend's enormous J Cup breasts pressing against his back. He then felt an idea pop into his head as he looked towards the ocean. "In fact..." He said as he began to run toward it.

Shizuka saw the water as Ash is now walking deeper into the water and she gets another one of her usual ditzy, confused face. "What's going on?" When Ash got far enough he threw her off his shoulder into the water creating a splash. Shizuka resurfaced soaking wet and flipped her hair back with both hands making her J Cup breasts jiggle. If there were other guys around they would stare at her the same way Ash is now. She giggled from amusement. "I've never been dunked before. And I thought that you wanted to have sex with me."

"I would love that, but I don't want to risk our relationship to be jeopardized because we took things too fast." Ash said which surprisingly Shizuka agrees. Both then got themselves into another kiss which turned into a make out session when they embraced and got their tongues enter each other's mouths. After a few minutes they separated the kiss with a trail of saliva falling. "Now that I could definitely do right now."

"That is nice." Shizuka said before Ash bent down and wrapped both arms around her legs to once again hoist her up over his shoulder. Instead of being shocked or surprised, Shizuka smiled in excitement as if she expected to be carried OTS style once again. "I knew you couldn't resist this." She added purposefully pressing her enormous chest on her teenage boyfriend's back making him flush once again.

"Wh-what can I say." Ash said turning around back towards the land and began to walk towards it with his girlfriend watching past his back. "With that bikini you're wearing this is much better." He added spanking her nice ass with his left hand getting her aroused and started lightly kicking her legs when they get to the land.

Unbeknownst to the new couple the other girls (Rei, Saeko, Saya, and Alice) were watching the whole thing starting from the scene at the water to now watching Ash and Shizuka enjoying themselves as the former is carrying her OTS style making everyone but the only little girl, because she currently looks confused, to gap while blushing madly. Both from a 17 year old student confessing to and having the 27 year old school nurse as a girlfriend and that the nurse was being carried by that student, and it was over his shoulder nonetheless.

"Is this even appropriate?!" Saya exclaimed still in shock.

"Why are you all so shocked?" Alice asked still confused.

"Because it isn't normal for a student to date a faculty member of that school!"

"But the school is overthrown by Them."

"It's also not normal for a teenager to date a mature adult." Saeko added regaining herself.

"Oh." Alice said finally getting it.

"This isn't the weirdest thing." Rei added. "I've seen the ones where the age gap is much more than 10 years."

"Still, I think we should confront them!" Saya exclaimed starting to walk to the scene in front of them until Saeko put an arm in front of her to stop her.

"No. Let them be for now." Saeko said making Saya to look at her real shocked.

"Why?!"

"Because they're happy right now." Rei answered getting the other girls to look at her. "If we say anything right now then we could make it harder on them." Saya scoffed, but she gave in. The girls then continued to watch the scene of Ash still carrying Shizuka over his shoulder and enjoying themselves talking to each other unaware that they are being watched. Well they don't know about the girls.

For Ash trouble came when Takashi and Kohta came back from finding food and are pretty shocked at the sight before them. "Wh-wh-what's going on?! Why are you carrying Miss Shizuka over your shoulder?!" Kohta exclaimed with pure jealousy in his voice pointing at the still carried former nurse who just moved her head to see the boys past Ash's back.

"Hi." Shizuka greeted waving towards the two.

"Oh boy." Ash groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course those two idiots have to ruin it." Saeko sighed along with the other three girls. "Looks like we will have to confront them today after all."

* * *

 **NOTE: This takes place in the OVA, but if this were to be a part of a real fanfic story it would be canonical. Meaning that 17 year old Ash would've canonically gotten the very sexy 27 year old Shizuka Marikawa as a girlfriend.**

 **NOTE II: That reminds me that I would like to see a Pokémon and Highschool of the Dead crossover with Ash, still 17 or a little older as long as he's a teenager, being paired with Shizuka Marikawa or at least have her as a part of a harem for him.**


	14. Wendy Marvell - Fairy Tail

**Ash - 17**

* * *

Wendy Marvell - Fairy Tail

This time of day all members of Fairy Tail have swapped clothes with each other and some people are dismayed by it such as Levy McGarden and young, 12 year old Wendy Marvell who ended up wearing sexy bunny suits like Playboy in real life much to the joy of some guys. Speaking of Wendy, she got pursued by some random, perverted guy in his adult years after she inadvertently ran away from Jet and Droy who have been smitten with her and Levy after being changed into those bunny suits. Now this new, mentioned adult came after her, likely not knowing her age, intending to have her for his own. To say that she is completely scared is an understatement of the year. Just about any girl at that age would be afraid in this situation as well, especially Wendy's character.

Then out of a sudden a blue sphere was fired directly between her and the man which hit the ground creating a small explosion getting them both to cover their eyes in surprise. The dust cleared and Wendy and the man opened their eyes to see the 17 year old raven haired teenager who Wendy admires as the older brother-figure closest to her standing in front of her protectively.

Wendy gave off a smile followed by a few tears from her eyes glad to see him. "Ash!"

Ash turned his head to Wendy smiling reassuringly at her wearing his own clothes since he didn't want to take part in the clothes swapping thing. "Glad I made it in time. Some of us were worried about you."

Wendy stopped smiling and felt guilty after hearing Ash say that. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wouldn't blame you after that."

"What do you think you're doing, you punk?!" The man that went after Wendy shouted angrily with a red face getting Ash to look at him with a serious look on his face. "I was going to make a sure thing with her!"

"You guys make me sick." Ash hissed with some venom in his voice. "How old are you? Like 25? 30? And you're going after a helpless girl that is much younger than you intending to defile her."

"It doesn't matter how old she is! I always get my way!" The man countered with a smirk.

"I see then." Ash said before fully turning to Wendy but still kept his eye on the perverted man. "Then I have nothing else to say to you." He then grabbed Wendy's waist to effortlessly hoist her over his right shoulder, carrying her OTS style, getting a slight surprised yelp from the young girl blushing madly.

"What are you doing?!" The man shouted in dismay.

"I'm taking her back to our friends." Ash replied turning back to the man as he positioned the right arm over Wendy's torso, just about touching her butt with his hand and her legs straight down. "Away from perverts like you."

"Onii-chan." Wendy breathed out, admiration coming from her eyes and her blush lessening, but still visible.

"All right, you bastard. But you'll have to get through me!" The man exclaimed as he began to charge at the raven haired teenager.

"Typical." Ash muttered before covering his entire left hand in Aura and shoot it down to the ground causing an explosion forcing the man to cover his eyes from the dust. When it cleared the man opened his eyes to see that the two in front of him are gone.

"What?! Where did they go?!" The perverted man exclaimed frantically looking around for a moment before running off from the alleyway where the event had transpired.

* * *

What the man didn't know was that Ash skillfully jumped on one of the roofs using the dust from the explosion to escape, now standing on it while still carrying Wendy OTS style with said girl giving off a small smile of relief that Ash saved her and some enjoyment of being carried by him over his shoulder even if his hand is nearing her butt. "That was close."

"Yeah, it was." Ash replied turning his head, only to be red in the face after seeing her butt close to his face. His thought was going to say that she has a nice ass for a 12 year old, but he immediately pushed those thoughts back, but still keep the hint of red on his face. He is not a pervert unlike that man he saved her from or some men from Fairy Tail. "You really do look nice in this bunny costume."

That statement got Wendy to deepen her blush in embarrassment putting her hands on her cheek. "Why do you have to say that?"

Ash sighed dismissing the blush on his own face. "Okay, I admit. I may not be a pervert, but I am a sucker for beautiful girls in those bunny suits."

Wendy replaced her embarrassment with a stun look on her face after that statement. "You...really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do. I always have." Ash replied with a sincere smile. "I just worry that in the future when you're grown up you would be chased by lots of perverts like that guy back there. And I am worried that it would happen again some time soon."

Wendy began to smile once again while sitting up from the shoulder of her big brother-like figure. "You don't have to worry about that. I got you to protect me until I get stronger. You have your Aura abilities, remember?"

Ash chuckled at being reassured by the cute 12 year old. "Yeah. That's true."

Wendy giggled cutely at him. "Hey, I want to give you something as thanks for saving me."

"Really?" Ash says while lowering her to his level so he would hold her like she was an infant. "What?" He got his response when he felt Wendy planting her lips on his right cheek getting him to blush madly while looking stunned. She held the kiss on his cheek for 10 seconds until she removed her lips from it to look at his blushing face with red cheeks of her own while smiling innocently. Ash snapped out of his stupor to see her smiling face. "That was...unexpected."

"What's wrong with giving my onii-chan a kiss?" Wendy asked childishly.

"Oh, nothing." Ash replied having a sheepish look on his face. "Now, why don't I put you down so we can go back to the others."

"Actually, Ash." Wendy immediately talks before Ash got a chance to set her on her feet. "Can you please keep carrying me over your shoulder and stroll around town for a few? It may sound weird, but I love being carried like that by you and you only. And I want to stay like that for a little longer."

Ash couldn't resist the adorable pleasing look on Wendy's face. "I can't say 'no' to you. I'll do it." That response got said 12 year old girl to smile gleefully. "And if you want I'll keep carrying you when we get reunited with the others."

"Yes, please!" Wendy cheered immediately agreeing to that nice addition.

"Okay, then." Ash said before hoisting the 12 year old once again to carry her OTS style with his arm in the same position as last time with said girl purely enjoying it. "But I will have to leap from roof to roof for the stroll so that we don't get caught by anyone."

"Sure. I'll let you do anything as long as you keep holding me like this." Wendy gleefully added as she sees her legs hanging in front of Ash from his back.

"Anything?" Ash repeated with a smirk of his own. "Okay. You asked for it." He then proceeded to use his free left hand to lightly spank her a few times before giving her butt a light squeezing which got the girl to giggle gleefully with a red face. "All right." He then ran and skillfully leaped to another roof to another and to another until the two were out of sight.

* * *

 **NOTE: If some of you noticed I did make this take place in an omake in the manga called "Whose Clothes Are These?" if any of you read that. I thought it would be the perfect place for Ash to carry the really cute Wendy like that because she wore a Playboy bunny suit.**

 **NOTE II: I still have the challenge of a Pokémon and Fairy Tail crossover on my profile, but I want to add something here. About Ash's relationship with Wendy Marvell. I know some of you would want them to have a strong sibling relationship, like as strong as what you saw here, but if others of you want to have her as a lover in Ash's harem who am I to stop you.**


	15. Lucy Heartfilia Part II - Fairy Tail

**Ash - 18**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia II - Fairy Tail

The 18 year old raven haired, wielder of Aura, and member of Fairy Tail, Ash, is now at the guild hall watching in disbelief, with every other men having hearts in their eyes as a sign of being smitten, at the current event where Gajeel is performing a song using his guitar with Lucy and Levy awkwardly dancing behind him wearing sexy, red bunny suits which is why all the males are having hearts in their eyes. Ash wasn't all that affected, but only kept her eyes on his girlfriend, Lucy and her huge breasts jiggling as she was dancing. Levy, all of a sudden, also noticed Lucy's jiggling breasts and began to comically tear up where Ash's Aura senses tells him that she is embarrassed.

Levy then bolted away crying during the performance getting both Lucy and Gajeel's attention with the latter beginning to walk after her. Lucy breathed out a sigh of relief with a smile. "I'm saved."

Gajeel suddenly stopped and turned to the relieved Lucy. "Now go see her!" He said pointing before running once again.

"Her?" Lucy questioned confusingly before turning to see Mirajane in her Satan Soul form using Erza, who is dressing as a sexy maid, as a footrest smirking. That was when Ash began to walk towards the scenery.

"So I also have Lucy?" Mirajane murmured mischievously.

Lucy would've been panicking right now if Ash hadn't stepped in now right beside her. "Not quite." He said getting everyone to turn their attention to him.

"Ash!" Lucy exclaimed happily to see her boyfriend coming to her rescue.

"I'll take part in this stupid punishment thing granted that I will be the one to have Lucy. If that's okay with you." Ash bargained with a smirk of his own.

"You're already too late to change your mind." Mirajane stated pointing out the date line which she literally just shrugged off with her shoulders. "But if you really want to you can be an exception since you and Lucy are a couple and all. She's all yours."

Lucy felt relieved once again after hearing that she is to be given to Ash. "Thank you, Mira." Ash thanked while bowing a little.

"I do owe you. So now we're even." Mirajane added as Erza groaned in dismay.

"I'm saved...for real this time. And by my boyfriend no doubt." Lucy said while letting out a sigh.

"And this 'punishment' I know you will definitely love." Ash stated before bending down to wrap both of his arms around Lucy's waist which got her to blush immediately knowing full well what he is going to do. He then turned his body as he hoisted the buxom, Playboy bunny suit wearing beauty over his right shoulder carrying her OTS style with his right arm positioned up so he is really touching her butt.

Everyone, especially all the men, gaped as Ash hopped down from the stage with a grin as he looked at the butt next to his face he is touching. While Lucy was smiling with her face still red in pure enjoyment as she is one of those girls that loves being carried like that by her lover. She then felt that Ash is squeezing her ass with the hand that's holding her up which got her to moan in pleasure as he is walking past the crowd and kept walking until they are both out of sight.

* * *

30 minutes later and Ash is still carrying his girlfriend OTS style, not that she's complaining. They are both actually enjoying it so much that they don't want to get out of the position. Lucy, while being enjoyed being carried by the man she loves the deepest, was confused on one thing. "Hey, Ash." She said getting her boyfriend to stop walking but didn't set her down. "You could still let me change into different clothes to carry me like this, but why didn't you?"

"Because you are wearing that bunny suit. I am a sucker for beautiful girls in them. I am a guy after all." Ash answered while giving her a few soft, but not too soft spanking on her butt which got her to lightly kick her legs. "And since you are wearing one of them I couldn't resist. So I probably oughta thank Gajeel for inadvertently giving me this opportunity."

"You are a pervert." Lucy joked as she was giggling.

"Only around you." Ash countered as he is now using both hands to continuously squeeze her butt while beginning to walk again which Lucy moaned once again in pleasure completely happy with his responses. That would be why that she only lets him do any perverted thing to her, as long as it's her alone.

* * *

 **NOTE: This took place in the 7th OVA of the anime 'Fairies' Penalty Game'.**


	16. Nadya - Pokémon Duel

**Ash - 18**

* * *

Nadya - Pokémon Duel

The Atlantis hotel is the next building of the PFG (Pokémon Figure Game) championship on Carmonte Island after players beat Chateau de Rosa and some continued there while some continue on to the Olivia Palace. It was at the Atlantis that Ash Ketchum has moved on after defeating the owner of Chateau de Rosa, Nadya, skillfully. Ash has gotten really skilled at the game despite never playing it before he entered this tournament and made new, great friends such as the blue-haired scion Luca, the PFG princess Sharon, and especially Nadya.

On with the championship, Ash has recently entered the lobby of his next site, the Atlantis hotel. And he wasn't alone as a young woman that is about a few inches shorter than Ash was next to him. It was the owner of Chateau de Rosa, Nadya, a beautiful woman that looks about as young as Ash, but is actually in her thirties with light blue to light purple hair covered with a red beret wearing a minidress and boots of the same color that goes with a black tights. The reason why she is following Ash is because before they dueled they made a bet where the loser becomes the winner's servant. As mentioned before, Ash won which made Nadya sad like a child before he assures her by saying she is a great duelist and he dismisses the bet and wants her as a friend instead of a servant. From then on, she starts to gain romantic feelings for Ash making her a rival of Sharon for his affection since she too has feelings for him.

Back to Ash and Nadya, they are currently marveling the lobby they are in now. "Wow." Ash breathed out clearly amazed. "It looks beautiful here."

"Yeah. I have come here a few times and it never ceases to amaze me." Nadya says cheekily.

Ash turned towards his newest friend. "Do you know the owner?"

"No, but I know that they are going to be tough." Nadya replied before wrapping both of her arms around Ash's right arm affectionately making the young man blush hard. "Besides youare the best player I've ever met. I know you will be them."

 _"I concur, Master."_ Carlo, the special AI on a device that Ash name after it was given to him after he first came to Carmonte Island, agreed with Nadya's statement. _"Your skills have been improving since you first entered the championship."_

"Stop it, you two. You're making me feel embarrassed." Ash said still blushing on the face.

"Sorry to interrupt." A new voice interjected making both Ash and Nadya to turn to see a young man in a white suit with orange hair made his way towards them. "I couldn't help but hearing yer friends saying that yous are good."

Nadya looked at the young man in recognition. "Hey, I know you! You're from the Roger family, ain't ya?"

"Ah, yous recognize me? Flattered to hear it. Name's Joe. Pleased to meet you." The young man introduced himself known as Joe, a member of the despicable Roger family.

 _"Oh my."_ Carlo says sounding worried. _"His voice reading is an exact match of the infamous PFG player, 'Joe the Ripper'. A man whose dirty tactics and vile conduct were known all over the world."_

"What? You're saying he cheats in duels?" Ash questions while looking at the now revealed infamous past player suspiciously.

"Ahh, that old past. Wish I could escape it for good. I'm a changed man now, I can assure yous." Joe said sounding sincere. "Just yer 'average Joe' working hard for his boss."

"Yeah right! I don't believe that for one second!" Nadya exclaimed getting both boys to look at her.

"I understand yer skepticism because yous know who I was in the past. Speaking of, I've heard a lot about yous Nadya, owner of Chateau de Rosa. I suspected that yous were staying at yer hotel for the remainder of the championship." Joe said before seeing Nadya's arms wrapped around Ash's right arm. "But I see that you finally got yer self a boy toy after all those years of dueling."

"Ash is _not_ a boy toy!" Nadya exclaimed with her face red from anger while Ash simply blushes.

"Whatever yous say." Joe taunted with a small smirk making Nadya snap.

"That does it." Nadya let go of Ash's arm getting ready to pounce on Joe only for Ash to restrain her which leads to him effortlessly hefting her over his right shoulder to carry her OTS style wrapping his arms around her thighs. Nadya gave a small yelp and blushed a little in embarrassment as this is the first time she is being carried like that while also holding her beret in place so it won't fall off her head.

"Sorry about her." Ash said not sounding apologetic and kept looking at Joe suspiciously while removing his left arm from Nadya's thighs leaving his right one wrapped around them. Speaking of Nadya, she hasn't so much as struggle to get free, but silently grumbles to herself.

"No worries. She's actually pretty fun." Joe said not looking fazed at all by the event that transpired. "And I also heard a lot about yous, Ash Ketchum. An up-and-coming player who entered the PFG championship with no experience and yet beat two hotel owners with real skill. It's an honor to meet yous." He added with a small bow.

"Uh... thank you." Ash said awkwardly as Nadya sat up from his shoulder to glare at Joe again.

"Don't get the wrong idea. That doesn't mean that yous will defeat me." Joe retorted arrogantly looking up once again.

"So you're in this championship too."

"Yous could say that. Me and some of my family members are here too."

"Well then I'll be happy to meet them someday." Ash said while walking backwards to the entrance with Nadya leaning forwards on his back knowing that Ash won't put her down until some time after getting out of the Atlantis.

"Why leave? Yer not going to check out the competition?" Joe asked smirking not sounding confused at all.

"I would rather be surprised by my opponent instead of knowing firsthand. I'll come back when this round starts." Ash replied turning his back where Nadya looked up once again where she childishly stuck her tongue out on Joe.

As soon as those two were out of the lobby Joe's smirk turned into an evil one. "Soon his AI will belong to us, the Roger family."

* * *

Ash got out the door of the Atlantis still carrying the now displeased Nadya OTS style and began to walk away from the mentioned hotel. "Boy, I really hate that arrogant bloke!" Nadya exclaimed clenching both of her fists.

"I don't like him as much as you do." Ash said using his free hand to lightly spank Nadya's butt which was next to his head getting her to blush. "But you don't see me trying to attack the guy."

"He would've had it coming!" Nadya argued while pouting cutely.

"Maybe, but he _is_ in the tournament. Along with his family."

Nadya tried her best to look up at Ash from his back. "Ash. They ain't just in it. They're part of the organizers. The Roger family practically own half of Carmonte Island. Everyone knows they use shady methods to get their hands on the best figures. Bunch'a cheats."

"I have a feeling shady isn't the half of it." Ash added as he stopped walking, but didn't set Nadya down on the ground.

"Yeah. I heard they own some of the rarest figures ever produced. If I were you I'd wouldn't take them lightly."

"Right." Ash agreed with a solemn nod.

With that over Nadya took a second look at the position she's in and a surge of enjoyment of being carried OTS style coursed through her as she smiled. _'This is actually pretty fun. I want to stay like this for a little longer.'_ She thought fully knowing what she wants. "Hey Ash. We still got some time before the tournament continues, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Ash asked sounding genuinely confused.

"Can we please stay like this for a little longer? Ya know, I want to keep being carried on your shoulder like this." Nadya pleaded letting out her feelings for this.

Ash blushed hard at that sudden request, but managed to shrug his shoulders a little. "I... guess that would be okay."

"Yay!" Nadya exclaimed happily preparing to fully enjoy the time she has left of being carried like this as Ash began walking once again towards a random direction.

* * *

 **NOTE: For those of you who played Pokémon Duel, I have been wanting a fanfic where it takes place there and Ash being that main player from the game where he will have Nadya as a girlfriend either it's just her or part of a harem he would have. I would be okay if you do just Sharon since she is very beautiful herself, but I mainly want Nadya.**

 **NOTE II: Either me or you wouldn't have to use the Pokémon Figure Game (PFG) for this one. It can be where everyone actually uses Pokémon and Battle in those hotels kind of like the Battle Frontier. Or you can somehow add some of those Pokémon Duel characters in without Carmonte Island if it's possible. Either way I would be looking forward to that.**


	17. Pokémon and Fairy Tail Challenge

**Hello.**

 **I'm sure you all recall that I have a challenge for a Pokémon and Fairy Tail crossover on my profile and have been waiting for someone to take it. A couple of readers decided to take it on, but it's not what I expected.**

 **I am losing my patience and growing really frustrated that none of you will take it on. I want it to happen! So I'll write it again and put it with similar, but different rules.**

 **1\. The main one I really, _really_ want is the romance with Ash. In the profile it says I want a harem with Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, and Mirajane Strauss either as the only girls or just a few in the group. If you want to add more girls to the harem it will be your choice, but as long as those three are in it I will be happy.**

 **2\. If you really prefer or must do just one of those three I BEG you, I STRONGLY want that girl to be Lucy Heartfilia ONLY! In all the crossovers with Ash and Lucy I've searched for none of them pair them together. They'll make an awesome couple that's why I want it along with Erza and Mirajane already been done. If you won't do the harem idea, I'll be satisfied enough if you will just do Lucy ONLY.**

 **3\. As for the plot that's something we need to discuss. Either Ash goes to the Fairy Tail world or some of the Fairy Tail members including the three girls go to the Pokémon world will be your choice.**

 **And that's all. I am practically BEGGING for someone to do this challenge so we can discuss it further. PLEASE either review or PM me to take it on. I'll most likely keep pressuring it until someone finally decides to do it.**

 **So again, PLEASE review or PM me to do the challenge!**


End file.
